HiMEs at Ohtori
by Kara Papas
Summary: [CrossOver] Well I give a Hime to Utena universe crossover. A duel between Utena and Natsuki! Who wins? And how much does Shizuru like the color purple?


**A/N:** Well I've been wanting to do something else to keep my brain active so I give my bullshit story crossing over two of my favorite animes. Noticing a theme here... hahahaha

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or the Revolutionary Girl Utena.

* * *

**HiMEs at Ohtori**

The sun shined vibrantly across the gates of Ohtori Academy as the two Fuka academy girls stood there. As they stood there the wind feathered their hair into the air behind them also rustling their clothes. The girls stood at about the same height give or take a few centimeters. Both girls had long hair and wore their school uniforms representing who they were. One girl seemed immensely annoyed with the other girl who seemed rather delighted at the other girl's rash attitude.

"Shizuru! How the hell did we get here?" the raven haired girl demanded.

"Ara, I told you not to wish for something odd at new years Natsuki." The chestnut haired girl said.

The gates of Ohtori Academy opened and the two girls catiously walked in to the rather large campus. The campus was bustling with activity and horribly dressed people. Natsuki seethed at the school's uniforms.

"Good god, I can't believe they actually wear that stuff." Natsuki grumbled.

"Each to their own Natsuki." Shizuru said staring at the awkward uniforms.

As they were walking around a strange girl approached them. The girl who approached them seemed rather simple and her hair up in tight ponytail giving the appearance of an onion. Natsuki couldn't help but let a laugh out which was followed by a smack on the back of the head. Shizuru pulled hand back and smiled at the girl who was at complete loss for what happened.

"Uh, hello, my name is Wakaba Shinohara. Welcome to Ohtori Academy. Now if you will follow me I will lead you to the sky arena." The girl simply said while walking away making Shizuru and Natsuki follow. After the rather lengthy walk the girls stood in an elevator with the onion headed girl.

"So, where are we going?" Natsuki asked Wakaba.

"Why to see the prince of course!" Wakaba said in her usual trill holding hands together getting big sparkly eyes.

Natsuki and Shizuru stood there quietly with giant tear drops to their sides. The elevator dinged and Wakaba pushed the two girls out and went down with the elevaltor. Natsuki and Shizuru stood straight up after catching there balance. They analyzed the room they were in. There were far too many pictures of the same girl in here including the giant one hinting at her nudity. Natsuki frowned and Shizuru seemed rather entranced by the pictures.

"Natsuki I hope we get to meet the model for these pictures. She has purple hair." Shizuru drooled. Natsuki stared at her completely dumbfounded.

"Mou, Shizuru, do I have to kill another girl again?!" Natsuki said in jealous tone calling upon one of her element guns.

Shizuru smiled coyly at Natsuki and Natsuki's gun disappeared. The two girls looked around the room until they saw sunlight filtering in from somewhere and headed in that direction finding a long stair like bridge. The bridge must have led to that sky arena. So the two girls looked at each, shrugged and preceded to the arena. As they approached the two girls gasped as the saw a field of roses in front of them.

"Natsuki, this is so beautiful." Shizuru said.

"Yeah…"Natsuki said standing by Shizuru.

"Ara, ara, I'm so happy you like my garden." A voice said coming from their right.

At the girls' right was a table with four chairs of which two were currently occupied. The occupiants was the model from the pictures and a girl with long wavy pink hair wearing a stunning white, red, and black jacket that looked almost military in style with epaulets. The purple haired girl was dressed in almost the same attire except she was wearing a dress that complimented the pink haired girl's uniform.

"Welcome to Ohtori Academy and the duelist arena. I am Utena Tenjou and this is my partner Anthy Himemiya." Utena said. Anthy did her characteristic scary smile.

"Okay, I'm Natsuki Kuga and this is my…my…g-girlf-friend Shizuru Fujino." Natsuki said blushing towards the end with Shizuru patting her on the back for a good job.

"Ha, that's cute. Don't you think so Anthy. Must be a new thing for her." Utena said getting up from the table revealing sword hanging off her right hip. "Now shall we start this duel."

"DUEL?!" Natsuki and Shizuru blurted together.

"Listen, if you got magically transported here, it's your own fault because you wanted excitement in your life. Up until recently I haven't had to deal with anything seeing how I'm eternally stuck here." Utena complained. "Now you have the choice of your own weapons or you can use one of these." Utena magically pulled a sword from thin air. Natsuki and Shizuru clapped their hands as if they were watching a magic show.

Utena frowned and glared at Anthy who was busy sipping tea. Shizuru slowly slipped away from Natsuki's side and sat herself at the table with Anthy who poured a cup for Shizuru.

"Fine let's get this over with!" Natsuki glared at Utena who snapped her fingers making rose buds appear on the lapel of her and Natsuki's uniform. Natsuki called forth her element as Utena drew her sword.

"You think you can hit me with a bullet. Try me little girl." Utena scoffed as she charged at Natsuki who just stepped to the side bashing the handle of one her guns into the back of Utena's head. Natsuki smiled and began to fire her gun at Utena who was deflecting the bullet with her sword.

Meanwhile Shizuru and Anthy were talking and having tea.

"So, tell Anthy-san why haven't you and Utena-san had any duel with students from your own academy." Shizuru inquired as she sipped some tea.

"Oh well you see the sword Utena-sama is dueling with is an ordinary sword. She's suppose to use the sword of Dios which resides inside my body. However every time we try to have a duel…we end up making out on the garden floor because she has to kiss me to called the sword out. And now I just get well…you know everytime we have challenger." Anthy said crossing her legs together tighter staring at Utena blushing.

The intense battle continued between the two girls until Utena thrust blade in Natsuki direction. Natsuki smirked and called her elements away charged against Utena first punching her in the gut and then across the face and finally tearing off the rose. Utena fell to the ground wincing. Anthy sighed and sipped more of her tea. Shizuru held a hand over her face.

"I'm really sorry about Natsuki. She enjoys a good fight." Shizuru apologized.

"It's quite alright. Utena-sama needs a good kick in the ass every so often." Anthy said staring off at Utena.

Utena sat on her butt in defeat pounding her fist against the ground. Natsuki tossed the rose against Utena's head and cackled.

"HA! I win! Now…send me and Shizuru home." Natsuki said cryptically. Utena looked over at Anthy who shrugged her shoulders and nodded. Utena snapped her fingers and the girls found themselves in the Student Council room. Shizuru was sitting at her desk and Natsuki was standing at the window.

"Natsuki, we should do that more often…I found it rather exciting." Shizuru said walking over to Natsuki. Natsuki smiled. "I do love it when you get rough." Shizuru purred and then pounced on Natsuki.

"agh! Shizuru! Stop!" Natsuki said with mouth being silenced by Shizuru's.

* * *

This is my one shot crapper. Enjoy because Utena is going to be in my Deadly Lovers story too. If you didn't catch the name General Arisugawa...hehehehe Juri-sama. _Chuckabutt passes out from fangirl headache_


End file.
